In the production of a vehicle hub, deburring is a very important procedure. A wheel is put on a special deburring machine in the conventional method for deburring, which, owing to the special configuration of the back cavity of the wheel, cannot achieve desirable effect in most cases. Therefore, to ensure the qualified rate of coating, the wheel needs to be polished manually. Manual polishing is not only labor intensive, but would generate dust during the polishing process, which can pose significant hazard on human body. This apparatus can automatically polish and obtain good effects.